Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Within such wireless networks a variety of data services may be provided, including voice, video, and emails. Some networks provide particular time periods for accessing the wireless medium by specific types of devices. If a device misrepresents its device type to the network, that device may wrongfully gain privileges to those particular time periods, thereby consuming valuable network resources that could otherwise be used by other devices. Enhancements that relate to such aspects may benefit the wireless communication network and enhance the overall user experience.